From Start to Finish
by The Strange Writer
Summary: based on a story from my fanfic Yugi's Diary. Our heroes are now in college and a unexpected lvoe has blossomed- Ryou and Tea. Their love seems perfect but how long can it last, and can a secret really destory it? RyouXTea, Yaoi mentioned
1. Chapter 1

Ryou sighed in failure and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the white board, with the mind map labelled 'Pyschology: Stress' and bit his lip. He allowed his eyes to drifted away from the board, to his paper and then up, only to have them instantly link with another pair of eyes. A blue pair, with long mascara lashes. Tea gave a small smile from the table opposite, her right hand cupping her cheek and holding her hair up while the other lazed over her also abandoned work. He kept staring, with no reason or urge to pull away. Ryou smiled back at his 'friend'. Was she really still a friend? No, no, she was so much more to him then a friend. She was his reason for everything and his energy most to never give up on anything, including himself.

Two months ago, they had been stealing quick glances and smiles through out their college days, of when they saw each other out and about. Before college, they had used to hand out together a lot. Not alone though, but part of a large group of friends. Then, there was Joey's party. There was a lot of alcohol. Everyone was drinking, even little Yugi was so drunk he was on the floor, while an equally drunk Duke Devlin lying close by.

"_Come on Ryou! Drink something a little stronger!- and stop watering it down!"  
>"I don't want a hangover! I have a psychology test in the morning…"<em>

"_Tea! Looking fine! Try this-"  
>"No thank you, I'm staying sober"<br>"Oh, come on!"  
>"NO! I've got a psychology test in the morning…"<em>

Now, reader, I know what you're thinking. The two teens gave in to peer pressure and drank the night away.  
>Wrong!<p>

But everyone else gave in.  
>The two students, Tea with no alcohol in her system and Ryou with half a glass of water down WKD in his own, found each other in Joey's living room, surrounded by their drunk friends. They sat down on the empty couch, Tea moving quite close to Ryou, declaring the music was so loud she could hardly hear him. The chatted for a while, mostly about their psychology lessons since that was the only thing they had in common. Then they started talking about 'the old days'. Tea called them 'the good old days' and spoke of it fondly, while Ryou said he was releaved it was over. He told her how his Yami leaving was the best thing that ever happened to him. But when he came back…<br>Ryou told her with full honesty that he had been terrified, but later alarmed when the-now-bodied spirit made himself at home with Ryou, not in him, and seemed to relax a little. He was confused by the young character, at least 19 who was always running behind Bakura like a little, tanned puppy dog. This was Thief King Bakura, only not the one anyone remembered from a few years before. With the spirit not possessing his body, the Thief King was quite different. From the legends that surround him in Eqypt, he wasn't what everyone expected. In fact, he was a lot like Ryou. He has a sharp, obsessive, quick mind, with equally quick feet to match. The man had felt in debt to Bakura, as when Bakura had possessed him to use his body (but not for the first time) to use him to defeat the Pharaoh, the King of Thieves had been walking through the hot, boiling desert to his death. He'd done the deed of revenging his dead family and killed the Pharaoh, leaving the young prince to take his place. He thought it was enough, but as he headed to his death, he realised he didn't want to die, and at that moment, the Yami took hold of him once again, saving him from execution.  
>Upon meeting the ancient legend, Ryou had found him, not frightening, but a pest, crawling around Yami Bakura like a slimy servant. After a while, the pest suddenly refused his job. This had shocked Yami Bakura and Ryou, but the King of Thieves felt he had repaid Bakura enough. Instead, he took to Ryou's side instead, but not as a servant, but as a friend, a brother.<br>Tea was warmed by the sweet story, and told him about her old flame for the Pharaoh. She told Ryou how heart-broken she was when the Pharaoh left, and told him sadly that when he came back she no longer felt that way. She didn't know why she no longer loved him, only that he was now only a friend. Tea loved the Pharaoh and the mystery that surrounded him, but the mystery was gone, and he was now only a normal man. She missed how when she first realised the other Yugi, she used to try anything to get him to appear. She even went on a dangerous caracal, and ending up in a bomber's evil plan. She had felt so warm and happy when the pharaoh appeared, with brave eyes that stared deep into her own, determined to save her.

"Really Tea?" Yami Yugi had smirked "You had me worried"

She had missed feel like that.

"Had?" Ryou asked with intrigument  
>"Yeah" Tea giggled "There is this guy…" a blush run up her cheeks "Really cute. Only, he's not like Yami. He doesn't have to save me to give me a thrill. He only has to…" she paused, a small smile on her face and glittering eyes gazing at Ryou's "Smile or look at me"<br>"Who's that?" Ryou asked, with a serious expression and jealous eyes.  
>"He's cute… big brown eyes… very pale… likes wearing strips"<br>Ryou frowned confused.  
>"And he's sitting right next to me" Tea bought herself close to Ryou.<br>She was about to lean in and kiss him, when Ryou's lips came quickly in contact with own, immediately taking her breath away. She cupped his face with hands, while his wrapped round her waist and pulled her close. Tea relaxed in Ryous grasp and leaned all her weight against him slowly, pushing him back so they were laying down, kissing romantically. Tea broke the kiss and stared down at Ryou.  
>"wanna go upstairs?" she asked with a cheeky smile.<br>Ryou blushed, his gaze sliding to the floor "I-I'm fine here, it's okay" she stuttered.  
>"Ryou" she whispered "I want to"<br>Ryou blinked, pecked her again and then gently hauled himself up, Tea climbing off him. He stood up, linking hands with Tea. They smiled reassuringly at each other, and headed out the room.  
>"Wait" Ryou blurted out.<br>Tea turned to him, looking worried.  
>"Don't take this wrong way but-"<br>"You don't feel the same" tea finished for him sadly.  
>"NO! Not at all! I feel totally the same but…" he took a deep breath "There's 2 bedrooms in this house, and how many couples? Also there are no locks…"<br>Tea blinked quizzically.  
>"I live about 12 down the road…."<br>Tea grinned at him and rushed them out the house.  
>"PEREFECT!"<p>

The next day had been awkward. Tea had left early in the morning and head off to get ready for college. When they finally came face to face, both walking into their psychology classroom at the time, they had both blushed.

It wasn't until the next day when they cleared the air. Tea grabbed Ryou as he left the college, and asked him to go to a coffee shop with her. Ryou polite declined, but Tea wouldn't take no for answer. Instead, they sorted their problems there and then. Yelling at each other with frustration and embarrassment, they finally yelled out in unison the most corniest thing to leave their mouths-

"I LOVE YOU!"

And that was that. They no longer had steal glances and smiles, they just held it. And they loved it.  
>But could something so perfect and pure last for ever?<br>If no, how long?

_**This is based on a side story in my other fanfic 'Yugi's Diary'  
>This will be about 10 chapters long. Something like that…<br>Keep reading! Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going out with Ryou Bakura?" yelled an overly alarmed Joey the day Tea told her friends.  
>"Yes… Why so shocked?" Tea blinked, a tiny bit of rage beginning to bubble inside in case she didn't like Joey's answer.<br>"Because-" Joey paused awkwardly "It's, erm, just… Really-"  
>"Really unexpected" Tristan finished for him "Just didn't see it coming"<br>"Yeah, Tea- but it's good an all" stuttered Yugi, sounding nervous.  
>"Thanks Yug" Tea smiled gleefully, before turning to Joey and Tristan, looking rather annoyed "What's your problem? Why can't you two be like Yugi and just be happy for me?"<br>"We are, we are!" the two assured in unison.

The thing way, it wasn't Joey or Tristan with the problem- it was Yugi.

Yugi, the sweet boy who was well and truly stuck in the friend zone to the girl he loved.

Yugi and Tea had been friends since they were 5. Yugi had been an extremely petit, quiet child, and quickly became a target for bullies, including one boy that would later become his friend- Joey. But Tea took pity and created diversions on numerous occasions to save Yugi from another day of teases and kicks. And to repay her, Yugi played her servant. She hadn't asked him to, he just did.

"_I'll do it Tea!"  
>"I'll get it for you Tea!"<br>"Here Tea!"  
>"You can have mine Tea!"<br>"What would you like Tea? It's no worry Tea!"  
>"I'll do it Tea!"<br>_

Such a sweet, dedicated child, that Tea felt mean just telling him to stop. When she finally picked up the courage to ask him to stop, little Yugi looked horrified.  
>"Don't you like me, Tea?" he asked with sad watery eyes "I'll go away if you want me to…"<br>"No!" Tea yelled in a panic "I like you Yugi! But I want you to be my friend! Not my helper-person" 5 year old Tea grabbed Yugi's hand and held it tightly, making him smile brightly.

They'd remained friends ever since, but Yugi wanted more than that. When he finally got a chance with her, it wasn't really him. It was Yami, taking control of his body. Yugi was miserable at the fact that Tea didn't want him, but the mysterious spirit that possessed his body. But then, when the spirit had his own body, tea was no longer interested, and she remained uninterested in Yugi. Instead, she had taken Ryou, a boy who had been half a friend and half a simply acquaintance to Yugi.

Yugi had felt his heart crack and shatter when he found out they were a couple. And Tea had been blind to it, too busy thinking about Ryou.

"Why do you like Ryou?" Yugi asked, trying to sound just interested and not all jealous or curious.  
>"Why?" Tea asked, blushing slightly. "Welll...<p>

_**Tea Gardner's list of why she likes and loves Ryou Bakura  
><strong>_1) He's sweet  
>2) He's kind<br>3) He's beautiful  
>4) He's shy<br>5) he's deep  
>6) He has an amazing imagination.<br>7) He's mysterious. There always something you don't know about him, and there always something he doesn't want to tell  
>8) He's interesting<br>9) They have common interests  
>10) He actually listens to SuG and Alice Nine! Tea had thought she was the only one, not including Marik who was obsessed with SuG. Tea only counted people she truly liked.<br>11) He introduced her to so many new things  
>12) He gets embarrassed so easy<br>13) He thinks of other before himself  
>14) He was big enough to forgive his Yami<br>15) The way he dresses  
>16) The way he wears eye liner<br>17) The way his eyes go wide and glossy when he plays on Ps3  
>18) He actually listens to her<br>19) He finds Miho annoying- just like Tea  
>20) He encourages her to keep dancing<br>21) Everything

Yugi smiled at her when she was finally finished, calling them sweet and saying other kind things, but in truth ever word she had said had shattered his heart more. But he wasn't going to tell her, he was sure of that. He would keep his feelings strictly to himself. Just because he was jealous did not give him the right to ruin two other peoples lives, and he knew that. He didn't want to hurt his friends.

When Yugi asked Ryou the same question, his answer was short and honest.

"I just love her"  
>Yugi raise an eyebrow and said that he must have a reason.<br>Ryou laughed and said "You misunderstood. I love her. Everything that is her. I'm just talking about the way she looks, but her personality and quirks and voice. Everything. She just… Intrigues me."

"I guess you two are perfect for each other"

**Short, I know, but the next chapter should be longer. Hope you enjoyed it anyway **


End file.
